


Ed Finally Gets A Win

by InsomniacTiger



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Always Listen to Alphonse, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Childhood Friends, Edward Can Be Dense, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Growing Up, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Romance, Spoilers, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacTiger/pseuds/InsomniacTiger
Summary: A lot of things have gone wrong in Edward Elric's life. Usually it was his own fault, but sometimes it wasn't. He lost a lot either way. Even stupid duels with his own brother. But in the end... he finally got a Win.





	Ed Finally Gets A Win

"That's stupid."

"It is not! Ed! I'm serious!"

They were nearly home on their walk back from school when Al started talking like a crazy person. At least in Ed's mind. With a sigh he turned to look at his little brother. Who was nearly at the same eye level as him… when did that happen?

"We are still kids. You can't marry Winry even if she agreed to it."

Alphonse crossed his arms with a pout. "I mean I'm going to marry her when we get  _older_."

"Yeah. Right." Ed rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"You don't think I will?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Ed shoved his hands into his pockets. Why not? He didn't have a legitimate argument… but it felt  _wrong_. It wasn't that Al just  _couldn't_  marry Winry. He didn't want Al to marry Winry. It wasn't right.

"Well?" Al jumped in front of him blocking the path. "Why can't I marry Winry?"

"You just can't ok?! I don't like it."

"Just because you don't like it doesn't mean I can't do it…"

Ed dodged around him. "Fine. Whatever. Be stupid."

"Its not stupid…" Al sighed and followed his brother home.

* * *

"Mom… Ed said it was stupid that I'm going to marry Winry someday. Its not stupid right?"

Trisha Elric smiled fondly as she tucked her youngest child into his bed for the night. "Of course its not stupid Alphonse. You know as well as I do that while your brother is very smart, he doesn't know how to properly express how he feels with his words."

Al nodded seriously. "So maybe he  _doesn't_  think its stupid?"

"He probably does not think that."

"Do you think he doesn't like Winry?"

"You three are all good friends."

"That's true…"

"I'm sure it will all work out sweetie."

"What will work out?" Ed came stomping into the room.

Al's eyes grew worried as he glanced from his mother to Ed and back.

"That school assignment that's due next week." Trisha said calmly. "Where were you Ed?"

He shrugged as he shucked off his shirt and pulled on his pajamas. "Just checking the locks for the night."

She shook her head slightly, but the smile never left her face. "Thank you Edward. Don't know what I would do without you." She tucked him in similarly to Al before kissing his forehead and closing their door.

"Hey Al?"

"Yeah?"

"If you need help with that project I can give you a hand."

At first he was confused, then remembered his mother's save to keep his worries secret. "Oh. Thanks brother. I'm ok though. I was just worried about Winry. She sometimes has trouble with those sort of things."

"Oh. Winry. She'll be fine."

"Yeah. Probably."

* * *

"Hey Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you  _like_  Winry?"

Ed stopped what he was doing, which was searching the creek for smooth rocks that were the perfect size for the transmutation he wanted to try later. "Do I like Winry? Of course. She's our friend."

"But do you like her a lot?"

"What are you getting at Al?"

"Do you not like me marrying Winry when we grow up because  _you_  want to marry her?"

Ed tried to get out of the water too fast and slipped falling face first into the creek.

"Brother!" Al hurried over to help him up. "Are you ok?"

Ed pushed his hand away. "I'm fine. Its just water."

"But you could have hit your head on a sharp rock or something!"

"I'm fine Alphonse!"

Al looked slightly hurt at the sharpness of his tone, but just nodded and stepped back.

Edward collapsed on to the grassy bank to let the sun dry him naturally. "Al. What is this sudden obsession with Winry?"

"I just… I really like her. And I thought maybe you didn't like me talking about marrying her because maybe you like her a lot too."

"Al." Ed sighed. "We are kids. We don't need to worry about something as stupid as who we may or may not end up with when we're older. Besides. What's the point?"

"If you really like someone when you get older than you marry them."

"Who told you that crap?"

"Winry."

"So she's trying to trick you into her marrying her." Ed glared toward the girl's house off in the distance. How dare she?

"No! I asked her how her parents picked each other and that's what she said."

"You don't  _have_  to marry someone Al. Look at mom, she's all on her own and she's doing just great."

Al contemplated that. "But she has dad…"

"Who is never here - so he doesn't count."

He debated commenting further on that but knew better. Their father had been a touchy subject lately and he still wasn't quite sure why.

"But do you like Winry? Like… like that?"

There was a long pause before Ed finally answered. "I don't know." His voice was quiet, he was honestly thinking about this. "Maybe. I think we're too young to make those kind of decisions still."

Al considered this, and then smirked. "I think you're just upset because I called marrying Winry first."

"What?!" Ed sat up suddenly. "You can't do that!"

"I already did. Like three days ago."

"You can't have dibs on someone like that!"

"Who says?"

"Its like a social norm or something!"

They were both on their feet yelling at each other's faces at this point, but Alphonse suddenly took a step back and grinned.

"How about we fight for it?"

"Whoever wins marries Winry?" Ed asked slowly.

Al nodded. "Yep."

Only recently had they began using these duels to solve problems, and so far Al had won every time. But Ed was the big brother here! Surely he could win? Especially if it was something as important as this? Actually… was this  _that_  important? He kind of wanted to get back to the transmutation he was working on…

"Yeah ok."

Al took up a stance that he had witnessed during a demonstration in town, however true to form, Ed just charged and began swinging his fists.

Their fight didn't last long; Ed found himself pinned face down in the dirt with Al above him.

"I win!"

"Get off." Ed muttered getting to his knees.

"I'm going to go tell Winry!" Al took off.

Spitting some dirt out of his mouth Ed wiped at a sore spot on his cheek where Al had landed a hit. His brother was already a small speck in the distance. How could he lose to his little brother like that?

Resting his head on one fist he sighed. This wasn't that important anyway.

The worse thing that just happened was that Ed had lost  _another_  fight. Shaking his head he went back to his rock collecting.

* * *

Al was quiet all through dinner that night. When Mom asked them how their day was he was polite as always, but Ed knew something was bothering him. He'd come home from the Rockbells only a few hours ago but he had seemed a bit glum. Later when they were already tucked in to bed for the night Ed heard his brother tossing and turning. Careful at keeping off the creakier floorboards he slipped out of his bed and climbed into Al's.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

Al sighed turning to rest his head on Ed's shoulder. "Winry said no."

"What? Why?" Ed was offended. She was their best friend! How could she say no? Especially after she had put the idea in his head in the first place!

"She said she couldn't marry someone that was shorter than her." Al mumbled into his shirt.

"That's stupid." Ed muttered. Though it had been strange how Winry had suddenly gotten taller than the both of them. Weren't boys supposed to be taller than girls? The day he realized that she was taller than  _both_  of them he had been shocked. How was she growing so much faster?

She probably drank that puke-flavored liquid called milk. Supposedly it made people taller.

"Who needs her?" Ed shrugged. "Girls are annoying. We only need each other Al."

"Yeah. I'll always have you brother." Alphonse sighed closing his eyes and snuggling into Ed's side.

* * *

The first time Alphonse teased his older brother about possibly having stronger feelings for Winry they were teenagers. And Ed nearly died.

Well not really, but he had gagged on his food and it felt like he was going to die.

"Al! Don't be stupid!" He rasped once his esophagus was cleared.

"Is it that hard to believe? She is your mechanic, and she's always looking out for you."

"She looks out for you, and throws tools at my head. She's going to be the death of me. Her or that bastard…" Ed growled.

"Leave Colonel Mustang out of this brother, no changing the subject."

"What?" Ed was staring down the street as he finished the last of his meal. "Hey Al I think I just saw our target that way. Let's go." He took off before Al could ask any more weird questions.

"One of these days brother…"

* * *

"Don't do it Winry! Put down the gun."

"You know you don't want to do this!" Al begged. "Winry!"

"Shoot girl." Scar was unafraid. He deserved this. This would be justice. "But know, the moment you pull the trigger, there is no going back. You will be my enemy."

"Scar!" Al snapped.

"If you think I'll let you hurt one hair on her head -!" Ed didn't know what to do.

Stop Scar.

Stop Winry.

Everyone. Needed. To. Stop.

Scar was saying something in that growling voice of his. What was it? Who cares – Winry was still aiming that damn gun...

"Winry… don't shoot."

"Just put the gun down, and get out of here!" Al sounded like he wanted to cry for her. " _Winry_!"

"If you can't shoot…" Scar turned toward her again. "Then do as the boy told you. You are in my way!" He aimed his deconstruct alchemy toward Ed.

Time to move.

Flipping over Scar, using the Ishvalan's shoulder as leverage he used the momentum to head for Winry.

"DON'T SHOOT!"

The large man went for her, but Ed had already landed clumsily in front of her, his hands up in a defensive position. He would not let  _anyone_  touch her. No one would hurt Winry. Ever.

Scar froze mid attack his eyes widening.

Why had he stopped? What was he thinking?

Al seized the moment to kick out at their attacker. Quick as ever, Scar lunged out of the way giving Alphonse the chance to clap his hands to the ground alchemizing the street to come alive in a vicious attack following the assailant.

"Ed you idiot! What are you doing?  _Both_  of you will get killed! Hurry and get Winry somewhere safe!" Then he was gone chasing after their target.

A large part of Ed wanted to chase after his brother to fight the Ishvalan. But Al could handle himself, and Winry… he needed to talk to her. Something needed to be said here. She still had that gun in her trembling hands.

He clasped his hands around the gun and hers. "Winry… let go of the gun." Was his own voice shaking…?

"I couldn't shoot…" She cried quietly.

"I know you couldn't. It's ok."

"That man," Tears were flowing down her face.

Why did she always have to cry? This was his fault. Why did he  _always_  make her cry?

"He said he's the one who killed my mom and dad… he tried to kill Al and you too Ed! And I couldn't…  _Why not_?!" She managed between sobs.

"Remember in Rush Valley? You delivered that baby. You saved two lives." He began to gently pry her fingers away from the gun. "And you gave me an arm and a leg. You replaced the ones I lost."

The gun fell to the pavement with an echoing metallic sound.

"Its your hands. They aren't meant to kill." His eyes refused to look away from those hands. "They're meant to give life." He held her hand between his. One flesh, one metal. "That's why."

There was a moment where she considered his words, before falling forward clinging to his coat crying loudly. Letting it all out.

He wrapped his mismatched hands around her and let her cry. He wouldn't cry. Never did. But that didn't mean he couldn't be there for her when she had to.

At some point he wrapped his coat around her shoulders. He knew she wasn't shaking from the cold. But she needed something… something that was familiar and warm. When the military showed up he handed off the gun.

"Winry, Al is still fighting so I have to go…" He didn't want to.

He  _did._  Because Al needed him. But he hated leaving her like this. Winry was strong… but not like this.

"Ok? I'm sorry. When this is over I'll explain everything."

He knew that she had held onto his automail arm till the moment he was out of reach. He couldn't feel her – but he felt the slight pressure in his shoulder port.

That beautiful creation of an arm that she had given him let him do everything but actually feel... not that it really mattered. Just an observation.

When he caught up to Al he was still facing off Scar.

"I made her cry again."

"You have to be careful Brother. She doesn't like to see you fight like that."

"Yeah…" She knew he did. Practically everyday he fought it seemed. But she didn't like it.

Someday he wouldn't make her cry.

* * *

They were at the train station once again. Winry was going back to Rush Valley so that she could get back to her many clients and fans.

"Thank you both. For stopping me back there. I forgot that there were still people who depended on me. If I had done it… I wouldn't have been able to face them again."

"Of course." Al's voice though slightly altered by the armor was always calming.

She suddenly seemed to perk up, a glimmer of her old fire back in her eyes. "I expect you to take good care of your automail."

"Yep." Ed gave her thumbs up.

"And I'll send you some good polishing oil soon Al."

"Great!"

"And… no dying ok?" Her voice nearly cracked on that.

Both Elrics straightened slightly.

"Uh, right." Ed agreed. "Oh and…" He looked down at the tracks. "The next time I make you cry I hope - "

The bell rang.

"Huh? What?" Winry asked.

Al watched as Ed walked away. What had he been trying to say to Winry? It sounded almost like…

"Hey Brother? Wait up! See ya Winry!"

"Come back Edward! What were you saying?!" Winry called loudly from her window on the train.

Ed paused, then turned with a determined stance. Pointing at her with that decisive look in his eyes he cried out. "The next time I make you cry I hope they'll be tears of joy! And Al and I will be back in our normal bodies! And I'll make you cry out of sheer happiness! That's a promise!"

She chuckled and wave.

Ed sometimes was awkward with his words, but at least he was honest. And… he always meant well.

* * *

He honestly thought nothing could be worse right now. Truly, he had. They were locked up in Briggs, his automail ports were killing him because of the cold, and Kimblee was still around. But how stupid was he for letting such a thought cross his mind. He should have known – life could  _always_  get worse. Winry's face had never been so unwanted. Why was she here?!  
She reprimanded him for being upset. Of course she was here to adjust his automail for the winter weather.

"Someone from the military contacted me so I came!"

"Military?" Icy dread shot through his veins.

She looked surprised suddenly. And then the Crimson Alchemist's hands were on her shoulders. How  _dare_  he?

They knew.

They had Winry.

They let Ed out of the cell so that Winry could work on his automail. She was too friendly with Kimblee dammit. And the Crimson Alchemist was a really good liar. He tugged on her wrench and gestured for her to lean down.

"Listen… I wouldn't trust Kimblee if I were you."

"What? Why not? He seems nice…"

" _Do you have any idea what that psychopath did in Ishval?_ " He started to get angry but quickly stopped himself. What did he know? He wasn't there and had only heard Hawkeye's view.

_Hawkeye_. She thought… that he was… in love with Winry!

Suddenly he noticed how close she was to his face. How he had nothing but his boxers on and a towel over him. Every muscle in his body seemed to spasm at once. Did he just hit the ceiling?! He didn't know – he couldn't think straight.

_Don't freak out. Just think about something else…TRY TO THINK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE!_

Winry muttered something.

"Huh? Did you say something?" He snapped himself out of whatever black hole his mind had just gone in.

"No Ed. I didn't say anything."

* * *

Scar had just left with Winry. He didn't trust Scar in the slightest… but he trusted Kimblee even less. These were the cards they were dealt so he was going to have to play them to his best ability. He sat next to Al waiting out the blizzard as the Crimson Alchemist and his men discussed their options.

He looked down at the earrings in his hand.

She probably had a hundred places she could have kept these safely on her. He wasn't a  _complete_  idiot.

It was a promise.

They would be ok – because he had to give these back to her.

Miles had gotten a call. It was bad news.

Of course it was. It was always bad news.

Briggs wasn't safe, and that's were he had just told Winry to go… Why did he think that there would be a semi simple solution? Why did he think that somewhere ran by the military would be  _safe_  for her?

And now Alphonse was going after her… he wanted to. He was going to do it himself. But this was something only Al could do – because of his lack of an actual body. Another reminder of his failures.

* * *

As he stepped into the Rockbell home he was surprised how off it felt. They had needed a safe place to hideout and this was the best he could think of. Nowhere had ever felt safer then this place. Especially when the old hag wasn't home… which she clearly wasn't by the lack of nagging. Besides, GreedLing had pointed out that his automail probably needed a tune up. And he reluctantly agreed. His ports were aching something furious.

Winry must still be hiding out somewhere safe with Al hopefully…

Den came over wagging his tail.

"Hey boy, miss me?"

Heinkel and Darius were being annoying. So was GreedLing. Grabbing his bag of food he ran up the stairs to Winry's room and shut the door.

Finally he could eat his sandwich…

Glancing around the room he was surprised by how much it had changed. When they were little Winry had kept so many toys and dolls as well as random automail scrap. Now it was practically empty besides the bare necessities and her automail schematics. Sitting at her desk he looked down at whatever she had been working on last before … well everything.

Maybe she had a cool upgrade planned for his arm…

He had barely taken one bite of his sandwich when Winry walked in.

_WINRY_?!

She wasn't just hiding out somewhere? It had taken her  _this_  long to get home? At practically the same time as he did? What - ? How - ? He wanted to say something to her but he was just shocked to see her there.

Was she seriously going to change while he was still in the room?!

Finally she noticed him.

And she screamed.

Two men were at the door in seconds, guns aimed at him. Who were they?! WHY WERE THEY POINTING GUNS AT HIM?!

To make  _everything so much better -_  that's when Darius and Heinkel decided to show up – their guns aimed at the first two guys.

_WHY DID EVERYONE HAVE GUNS?!_

Den was barking viciously.

And of course GreedLing had to make an appearance.

Winry stepped closer to him.

"Ok Ed. You want to tell me what's going on here?!"

Great she was angry. Of course she was angry… at least she hadn't pulled out her tools yet…

He glanced away bitterly. "Looks like a cautionary tale about guns…"

"Don't be a smart ass! Tell me why you're in  _my_  room!"

He knew his face had gone red. Why  _had_  he chosen Winry's room?!

"I just wanted someplace private to eat my sandwich!" That wasn't a good excuse and he knew it.

There was the glare…

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

And there's the wrench.

Abruptly her glare was back on him. Oh please no… but her shoulders suddenly slumped.

"I was worried about you…"

What?! "Uh… Yeah! I was worried about you too." His voice was just a bit too high for his liking… "I thought Al was with you?"

She hurried over. "He's at the train station right now! He's with Miles; the train's going to leave soon! You might be able to make it if you hurry!"

He was on his feet before she had finished speaking.

Alphonse! He could finally see Al again! His brother was so close! But… he couldn't. Not yet.

"Hey what's wrong? Don't you want to see him?"

Of course he wanted to see him! "Well technically I'm a fugitive right now. I can't risk anyone seeing me."

"But still…"

Everything in Ed was screaming that he needed to go find Alphonse. To make sure he was ok. To just reassure his own sanity. To find out what he had learned. To tell him what he knew. To be with him again…

"Winry?"

Great. Pinako was back.

Once everyone had woken up and things had been settled that no one was an enemy here, they gathered together to get their stories straight.

So those two men from before were Winry's bodyguards? Who's ever idea that was he owed a huge favor.

That night as Winry fixed his automail she updated him on all she had learned. Including how Liore was beginning to finally stand on its own legs. And that she and Al had run into Hohenheim… Great, Al probably had honestly loved that…

"Listen…" She was going to hate this. "I want you to take Granny and Den… Leave the country for a while."

There was the wrench again.

Seriously, this woman was going to be the death of him. Forget the Homunculi.

"I'm not running away! You can't just send us off like that! I know you want to protect us! But you need to try and save everyone!"

_Like he didn't know that?_

"I'm going to do everything I can to stop it! But there's a chance it might not work!" Didn't she understand?

"I don't want to hear any doubts from you!" She backed up a bit. "Please Ed…" Oh no… he recognized that tremble in her voice. "You can't let them go through with this… Just tell me you're going to stop them and save the country!"

She was asking so much.

"I want to hear you say you're going to protect the country and then get your bodies back! Do whatever it takes to make that happen!"

Where did she get that confidence in him? She really believed he could do all that? Did she understand what she was asking of him?

"Winry… you make it sound like it's easy."

"This isn't the time to start doubting yourself Ed!"

He couldn't take this.

How could she say that?

How could she expect that of him?

To promise something he couldn't guarantee?

He reached for his shirt and headed for the door.

"Listen to me!"

"Winry! You just don't know when to shut up do you?" He growled stepping out of the room.

"Edward…!"

The door shut.

She was being stupid. Again.

Greed was on the staircase. Awesome. He likely just heard everything.

The Homunculus chuckled. "Oh man. She's a peach. Sounds like she wants everything. My kind of girl."

Ed glared at the being before him. "That kind of wanting is dangerous. Its not how reality works." He had learned this over and over again through his life. He showed off his automail arm. "Take a look. This is what I got for wanting something unrealistic."

"I disagree."

Of course he did.

"You want to bring back someone that you've lost. You might want money. Maybe you want women. Or you might want to protect the world. These are all common things people want. Things that their hearts desire. Greed may not be good, but its not so bad either."

Ed began to walk away. First Winry, now Greed. When will the idiotic speeches stop?

"You humans think that greed is just for money and power – but  _everyone_  wants something they don't have."

He… wasn't wrong. But he didn't have time to focus on what he didn't have now. He had to focus on what he had to do.

* * *

"You're leaving in the middle of the night?"

"We were actually planning on leaving earlier," He confessed. "But then we ran into you." Despite the crap she had said… he was honestly glad that he had run into her. "It was good to see you. And thanks for the tune up Winry."

Pinako reminded him to give Hohenheim her message.

That bastard didn't deserve it… but since Granny asked. Fine.

"Wait Ed- I need to…"

"Lay low until the Promise Day passes. We're going to stop them Winry. And Al and I will be home before you know it. Have an apple pie waiting for us ok?"

She looked at him surprised – but smiled and nodded.

Even if he didn't completely believe it… that didn't mean that he had to drag her down with him.

* * *

"I wonder how Ling is doing? Do you think they made it back to Xing?" Al asked.

It was still so strange to hear  _his_  voice.

It was the voice of a teenager, practically an adult, not a small child. And there was no longer armor making it sound metallic and hollow.

"It's been two months since they left. I'm sure they're back by now."

He had to resist the urge to continuously look behind him to make sure Al was keeping up. Even with the weight he had put on, so that he no longer looked like a skin-covered skeleton, and with the physical therapy they had stayed in Central a little longer for. The constant soft thump of the crutch was a reminder that Al wasn't all the way better just yet. But he was closer than he ever had been before.

Al hummed in agreement. "I hope Mei is ok…"

"You got nothing to worry about," Ed chuckled. "She's in trustworthy hands."

He remembered that moment right after everything had settled. Ed had gotten Al to his feet and they were heading for the hospital. His younger brother had gotten his body back! Though his hair was overgrown and shaggy, and his bones were so prominent they could probably count each one. He was back.

They had stopped to talk to a crying Mei, but Ling had interrupted them. They witnessed him offering to protect her clan. It was all Mei had really wanted. To keep her people safe. And she had somehow gotten dragged into their stupid war.

They watched as Mei agreed if not reluctantly.

Ling had been changed by Greed, and oddly it was for the better. He would now make a great Emperor. They were sure. If not, well, Lan Fan would set him straight.

"We sure have made a lot of friends." Al's soft voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"I know." He couldn't resist a smirk. "Especially you Alphonse. You got pretty close with a certain princess. You aiming to be the future Prince of Xing?"

"Come on!" Al grinned. "She is a nice girl though… but forget about that. What about you? And Winry?"

Ed stopped. Him and … Winry?

Was that… ?

Could he…?

As he looked up he saw the house just in front of them. As they approached Den looked up from where he was sleeping. At Alphonse's greeting he jumped up to say hello. The dog easily threw off his balance knocking him down to the lawn to lick his face.

Ed watched fondly as his brother finally got to hug the dog. Alphonse had always loved animals, and the fact that he couldn't touch them for years had always bothered him.

Slowly the front door opened.

And there she was.

They saw the tears in her eyes as she rushed forward tackling them to the ground with an overpowering embrace. They collapsed in a heap on the soft grass and she held them tight for a moment before sitting up slightly to look them both in the eyes.

"Dummies," Her voice was shaking from tears. "Welcome home."

"Thanks."

"Good to be back!"

* * *

It had been over two years now since that day and he found himself in an all too familiar position. Waiting for the train. With Winry nagging in his ear about taking care of his automail. He had taken care of two limbs for years on the road! Why was she going on and on like he didn't already know? Geez…

"Are you even listening?!"

"Yeah." He nodded noncommittally.

"Ugh…"

Not too far off the train whistled.

Wait –

"Ah. There's your train." Winry stood up.

But he wasn't ready…

"Knowing you, you're probably going to break it within a month and have to come home for maintenance."

There's her normal vote of confidence in his mechanical capabilities… "Yeah yeah…" He waved a hand. "You're probably right." She usually was anyway. He had grown up enough to know at least that much.

"Well whenever that does happen, just call me to make and appointment."

"Sure…"

He stopped suddenly, one foot on the train.

Wait…

"An appointment?" He muttered. Surely by now… didn't she know?

He needed to say… something! Right?!

He turned to face her.

What had Al always told him when trying to communicate? Look them in the eye and speak clearly.

Well he was looking her in the eye.

He was almost there.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Listen Winry…" He paused. What came after that?!

"Well what? Just come out and say it."

Was it usually this warm this time of year?

Dammit!

He just needed to say it!

Just spit it out!

"EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE!" He pointed at her.

She looked at him surprised at his sudden outburst.

"I'll give half of my life to you! If you give half of yours to me!" He knew his face was on fire at this point.

That made sense didn't it? She knew what he was saying? It made perfect sense to him!

She suddenly sighed smacking her face with her palm. "Come on… do you have to treat  _everything_  like alchemy?"

Was there any other way?

"The whole equivalent exchange thing is just nonsense!"

"What'd you say?!" Was she rejecting his offer?

"Ugh! Its  _nonsense_!" She repeated louder. "How about I just give you my whole life!"

What? Her… whole life?

Now her face matched his in redness.

"Well – uh – maybe not  _all_  of it! Ninety? Maybe eighty percent?"

He watched as she sprouted off random percentages. She was so red from embarrassment… but she was right! Again! He couldn't hold back his laughter.

"WHAT?!" She snapped turning on him.

But he couldn't stop. When had he last laughed this hard?

"Shut up!"

"I'm sorry! Really!" He managed.

"Edward!"

"You are so incredible! You knocked equivalent exchange flat on its back in just a few words!"

"Uh… and what's that mean?"

Didn't she know?

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Not at all!" He finally controlled the joy that had overtaken him. Standing up straight he wrapped his arms around her. Two flesh arms. And held her close. She was wearing that dumb hoodie again. The same one he had wore the day he and Al had returned. It had sort of been a joke. He always had wore black as the Fullmetal Alchemist, but now as just Edward Elric he had come home in that white hoodie. That she had claimed as hers shortly after their return and he had never gotten back. "Thanks for cheering me up. I'll miss you. Goodbye. For now." He would be coming back. For sure.

He felt her arms hug him back. "Come home soon."

It was easy to get on the train now. Winry knew. He was coming back.

* * *

He closed the door to the little monsters' room. They were finally asleep. As he walked down the hall he could hear the quiet voices of Alphonse and Mei talking in the guest bedroom. Downstairs Winry was saying goodbye to Paninya and Garfiel. Why they insisted on waiting till after dark to leave was beyond him. But those Rush Valley people were crazy.

When he collapsed on their bed he heard the light sound of paper hitting the ground. It was the picture they had all taken together today. It was hard to believe so much time had passed… and his son looked just like him.

That was worrying. Hopefully he didn't grow up acting like him…

The door to the room closed and Winry sighed as she stood by her dresser to take her earrings off.

"That photo came out great." She nodded toward the aforementioned object.

"Yeah. It did."

Once she was changed into one of his old t-shirts she joined him on the bed resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad they could all make it today."

Today… the anniversary of  _that_  day. The day that was never mentioned, but never forgotten.

He took her hand in his and looked at the glint of gold around her finger, matching the one on his own hand.

"Yeah… it was nice. Especially since Al and Mei came all the way from Xing."

Winry hummed in agreement as her fingers lightly traced over the scar on his shoulder where his automail port used to be. He had plenty of scars. But that was the one she always lingered on.

There was a moment of absolute bliss.

They didn't get too many of those with two kids in the house. But they wouldn't have it any other way.

"You know what Al told me today?" Winry prompted as she pulled back the covers.

He rolled his eyes. What was his brother up to now? "What?"

"That when you guys were kids you fought over who got to marry me."

His eyes widened suddenly. They had…? Oh right! How could he have forgotten  _that_?

"Stupid Alphonse…" He muttered pushing the heavy comforter toward her. She was just going to steal it in the middle of the night anyway. He made sure the sheet was tucked securely under him.

"How come you never told me that?"

"Because we were kids and it was stupid."

"Oh really?" He heard the mocking tone.

It was bait. He knew it. He wasn't going to bite.

"Al told me he won."

_Of course he did_.

"And you turned him down for such a stupid reason. Broke his heart." Ed tried to sound gruff, though he knew it didn't work as well as it used to.

"A stupid reason?"

"Yeah!" He snapped defensively for his brother. "You broke his heart just because you were taller than him!"

She gave him a flat stare before finally smirking. "Are you really upset that I turned him down?"

Dammit. He glanced out the window. "Of course not. But it still wasn't nice."

"We were kids Ed." She sighed hugging him close.

"Yeah yeah…" He muttered wrapping an arm around her too.

"I'm glad with the way things turned out."

Ed smirked up at the dark ceiling. "Yeah…"

He felt her breathing even out and get heavier.

As rough as it had been… things turned out pretty well after all.


End file.
